Um dia de uma vida
by FenixTonks
Summary: Draco tinha uma vida normal, como qualquer muggle normal, trabalhava num jornal normal, tinha uma vida um pouco instavel, mas, mesmo assim, saudavel. Um dia. Uma entrevista. Um reencontro. Sera possível sobreviver ate ao final?


**Título:** Um dia de uma vida

**Shipper**: Draco e Ginny (D/G)

**Tipo:** Short - Song-fic

**Rating**: K+

**Autora:** FenixTonks

**Disclaimer:** As personagens aqui citadas fazem parte da colectânea de obras de J. K. Rowling, da série intitulada Harry Potter. Direitos reservados a Warner Bros., J.K. Rowling e a todos os outros com direitos sobre esta série.

**Música utilizada na Song-fic: **Oasis – The importance of being idle

**Resumo: **Draco tinha uma vida normal, como qualquer muggle normal, trabalhava num jornal normal, tinha uma vida um pouco instável, mas, mesmo assim, saudável. Um dia. Uma entrevista. Um reencontro. Será que é possível sobreviver até ao final?

**N/A: **Devido ao facto de já não escrever algo minimamente decente há muito tempo, peço as minhas possíveis desculpas por ser possível que está fic não tenho o mesmo nível que as outras que eu escrevi. Peço ainda desculpa pelo Action DG ser pouca, mas, é a vida. Na possível continuação irá haver bem mais.

**«I sold my soul for the second time**  
Eu vendi a minha alma pela segunda vez

**Cause the man don't pay me**  
Porque o homem não me paga

**I begged my landlord for some more time**  
Eu implorei ao meu senhorio por mais algum tempo

**He said "Son, the bills are waiting"»**  
Ele disse "Filho, as contas estão à espera"

Nesse dia, Draco Malfoy acordou extremamente mal-humorado. Quem é que aquele _muggle_ idiota pensava que era para o acordar daquele jeito?

-Malfoy, seu cretino, eu já falei que tem que pagar a renda! – Gritou o senhorio, do outro lado da porta, enquanto batia insistentemente e com força. Draco levantou-se pesadamente da cama, praguejando o suficientemente alto para ele ouvir. Tomou um duche rápido, vestiu o de sempre – camisa cinzenta e calça preta – calçou uns sapatos, penteou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Do outro lado da porta o senhorio continuava a gritar obscenidades numa vã tentativa de que a porta se abrisse.

Draco Malfoy continuou tudo como se fosse normal. Preparou algo rápido para comer, pegou na sua pasta de trabalho e, finalmente, estava pronto para sair.

Logo que o senhorio ouviu o trinco da porta abrindo-se parou de pontapear a porta. Draco saiu de casa e, com uma falsa calma, comentou, irónico:

-Ainda aqui, Sr. Donovan? Pontual como um relógio suíço.

-Deixe-se de gracinhas Malfoy! – Respondeu Sr. Donovan, dono e cobrador da renda de todos aqueles apartamentos circundantes – Eu quero a renda deste mês!

-Desculpe, Donovan, mas amanhã pago; hoje não a tenho aqui comigo – mentiu Draco. A verdade é que ele ainda não tinha sequer recebido o salário desse mês,

-Sabes quantas vezes é que eu já ouvi essa frase sair da sua boca? Mais de dez vezes! É melhor que amanhã me pague, senão expulsá-lo-ei deste apartamento com a maior das vontades! – Vociferou Donovan, mas Draco já estava no final do corredor, ignorando propositadamente a frase proferida. O Sr. Donovan já lhe tinha dito isso milhares de vezes. Ele, Donovan, não passava de um idiota que sobrevivia da renda altíssima paga pelos moradores daqueles apartamentos de 2ª categoria.

«Olhem todos onde está agora o poderoso e temido Draco Malfoy!» Uma vozinha debochou na sua cabeça.

Draco Malfoy, antes tão temido no mundo mágico apenas pela pronúncia do seu nome, encontrava-se agora no auge dos seus 23 anos. Todo o dinheiro que a família Malfoy possuía fora confiscado pelo ministério com o término da guerra, à 5 anos atrás. Esta medida não tinha sido aplicada somente à sua família, como também a tantas outras que estavam _supostamente_ relacionadas com as artes das trevas. O Ministério tinha utilizado este dinheiro para reconstruir os locais destruídos pela guerra, assim como para dar "gratificações monetárias" às famílias que mais tinham ajudado na luta contra Voldemort. Como se de uma ironia do destino se tratasse, agora os Weasley's eram uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo mágico.

Quando isto aconteceu, ele simplesmente mudou-se para o mundo _muggle_, enquanto que a sua mãe voltara-se a casar com um qualquer ricaço que ele desconhecia.

Draco tinha agora uma vida modesta de _muggle_. Um trabalho _muggle_ num jornal _muggle_ onde ele tinha que trabalhar muito para receber no final do mês o seu devido salário. Tinha o aluguer da casa para pagar, a conta da electricidade, da água e a mensalidade do carro, como qualquer pessoa não mágica normal.

Mesmo assim, ele destacava-se no meio do bando de otários que trabalhavam naquele jornal. Ele não era simplesmente um repórter como qualquer outro. Ele era o melhor dos melhores, o melhor de todos os repórteres daquela área. Embora fosse assim tão prestigiado, na primeira oportunidade que lhe fosse dada para trabalhar num jornal mágico ele aceitaria sem sequer pensar. Afinal de contas, onde já se viu um Malfoy a trabalhar conjuntamente com _muggles_?

Estacionou o seu Chevrolet perto da entrada do jornal. Pegou a sua pasta com todo o material necessário à execução do seu emprego, saiu do carro, trancou-o activando o alarme de segurança e entrou no imponente edifício do jornal.

O ruído de vozes e de pessoas a digitar nos seus respectivos teclados inundou os seus ouvidos assim que abriu a porta do Rés do Chão.

-Malfoy, a chefe de redacção quer ver-te!

Draco desviou a sua rota habitual até à sua secretária, sendo obrigado a passar pelo escritório da manda-chuva do local. Parou em frente à porta de carvalho onde estava fixada, em letras douradas, "Chefe de Redacção" e bateu suavemente na porta, obtendo segundos depois ordem para entrar.

Algum tempo depois, Draco saía da dita sala com todas as informações necessárias para iniciar o seu trabalho. Ziguezagueou por entre as várias secretárias até encontrar a sua, deixando-se cair molemente na cadeira.

**«My best friend call me the other night,**  
O meu melhor amigo telefonou-me na outra noite

**He said: "Man – you're crazy"»**  
Ele disse: "Homem – Seu maluco"

-Olha, olha, se não é poderoso Draco Malfoy!

-Zabini – murmurou Draco, entre dentes.

Blaise Zabini era o seu melhor amigo, ou melhor, aquele que estava mais perto de ser considerado como amigo por Draco. Eram colegas desde Hogwarts e a história de Zabini era extremamente parecida com a de Draco.

-Ontem telefonei-te, porque é que não me atendeste?

-Embora em não seja obrigado a te dar qualquer tipo de explicações visto que sou um Malfoy e Malfoy's não dão explicações das suas vidas a NINGUÉM, eu elucido a tua mente patética: Talvez eu não tenha atendido o telefone pois não tinha podido. Por outras palavras, eu estava fora de casa, ou seja, tinha saído.

-Mas e a reportagem para amanhã?

-Vou escrevê-la hoje.

-E a reportagem de hoje?

-Vou escrevê-la amanhã.

-Mas tu não vais ter tempo para isso!

-Zabini, a vida não é só trabalho. Para além do mais, estás a começar a irritar-me com todas essas perguntas.

-Talvez a vida não seja exclusivamente trabalho, mas acredita que, caso não trabalhes, os fundos que sustentam todos os outros prazeres da vida esgotam-se, e aí, nem trabalho, nem diversão. Começo a achar que estás definitivamente a enlouquecer.

-Talvez esteja quase a enlouquecer, mas todos os grandes génios estavam no limiar da loucura e da sanidade.

Zabini rodou nos seus calcanhares, murmurando alguma coisa como "A loucura não tem cura.". Draco observou Zabini já se afastando dele e pensou, mal humorado: "É preciso ter paciência!".

Draco analisou os papéis sobre a reportagem que iria realizar e aquilo que leu admirou-o. Mas ainda se admirou mais quando leu o nome anexado às informações: Weasley. Mais precisamente, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Esse nome lembrou-lhe vagamente uma ruivinha sardenta e apaixonada pelo Potter-Cicatriz, com enormes roupa puídas e livros em segunda mão. Mas ao ver a foto actual agregada às informações, ele não conseguiu privar as palavras de saírem da sua boca: «Esta é a Weasley?», fazendo todos os do escritório em que se encontrava olharem para ele.

-Nunca viram, não? – Perguntou, mal humorado. As pessoas voltaram ao seu trabalho – Gentinha insuportável – ele murmurou, mas logo voltou a admirar a Weasley – Como ela está gostosa.

A foto mostrava uma rapariga ruiva, no auge dos seus 22 anos. Os cabelos ruivos com cachos nas pontas caíam de forma sedutora até meio das costas, tapando parcialmente o seu rosto, eu estava maquilhado com cores suaves. A roupa justa e curta mostrava todas as formas perfeitas do corpo daquela "Deusa do Fogo".

Segundo as informações que acompanhavam a fotografia, _Ginevra_ era uma modelo assaz conceituada e extremamente famosa.

«Pudera, com um corpo destes, como não seria?» Acrescentou Draco mentalmente, e nos seus lábios formou-se um sorriso perverso.

**«My girlfriend told me to get a life**  
A minha namorada disse-me para adquirir uma vida

**She said: "Boy – You're lazy"»**  
Ela disse: "Rapaz, seu preguiçoso".

O seu celular vibrou ruidosamente contra a madeira da sua secretária, acordando-o do transe momentâneo pelo qual passara. Atendeu o celular, ouvindo uma vez muito sua conhecida do outro lado:

-Queridinho?

-Sem apelidos esdrúxulos, por favor. – Ele pediu de forma considerada delicada.

-Mas Draquinho, eu estava preocupada!

-Por amor de Mer… Digo, hum, porque é que estavas preocupada?

-Eu não sabia nada sobre ti desde ontem!

Ele rebolou os olhos nas órbitas, enquanto poisava os pés na secretária.

-Onde estavas? – A voz feminina perguntou.

-Eu… ahn…

-NÃO acredito que voltaste a sair com esse teu amigo estranho de novo… Quando vais arranjar uma vida, Draky?

-Ele não é estranho.

-Eu já disse que ele era um má influência, se continuares a sair com ele vais acabar por te tornares um preguiçoso como ele e…

Draco desligou o celular, aborrecido. Pestanejou preguiçosamente até se sentir minimamente e suficientemente activo para se levantar da sua cadeira. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, decidido a "despachar" aquela matéria sobre a Weasley.

------

Parou antes de entrar no luxuoso Hotel de cinco estrelas em que ela estava alojada. Todo aquele luxo exuberante chegou a lembrar-lhe vagamente da Mansão Malfoy, memória essa que ele expulsou rapidamente da sua mente.

Chamou o elevador, e apertou o botão que correspondia ao último andar, à Suite Presidencial, onde Ginevra Weasley estava.

Dois enormes seguranças do tipo armário, que lhe fizeram lembrar em parte Crabbe e Goyle, guardavam a porta.

-A sua identificação, Sr. …?

-Malfoy. Sou repórter e…

-Miss Ginevra não dá entrevistas.

-Eu _tenho_ entrevista marcada. – Argumentou Draco, de modo arrogante, e mostrando o papel em que estava escrita a autorização necessária.

Os armários entreolharam-se, estalaram os dedos ameaçadoramente e grunhiram para Draco. Depois abriram passagem ao loiro, agora extremamente irritado.

A Weasley encontrava-se delicadamente sentada num dos enormes sofás, com um bebida na mão, como se estivesse esperando por ele. Os cabelos dela, irresistivelmente flamejantes, estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Ela encarou-o nos olhos e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Penso que já me conhece, mas mesmo assim, quero apresentar-me. Ginevra Weasley – ela estendeu a mão direita para ele, para cumprimentá-lo. Draco pegou na mão dela de forma galã e depositou nesta um beijo suave, num cumprimento cavalheiresco.

-Draco Malfoy – deliciou-se com o espanto que passou nos olhos âmbar dela, mas este desapareceu quase imediatamente.

-Não esperava encontrá-lo por aqui, Malfoy, principalmente tão – Ginny fez uma pausa, como se hesitasse subtilmente em dizer aquilo que passava pela sua mente – gostoso.

Um sorriso cínico e perverso curvou delicadamente os lábios dele, numa expressão sensual.

«Adoro quando eles são depravados!» Pensou Ginny.

«Adoro quando elas são atrevidas!» Considerou Draco.

-E então, Malfoy, como te sentes ao ter que trabalhar todos os dias para ganhares dinheiro para comer?

-E então, Weasley, como te sentes ao saber que todo o dinheiro com o qual a tua família vive foi roubado à minha?

-Por favor, _Malfoy_, trata-me por Ginny. E ninguém te obrigou a te juntares aos Devoradores da Morte, essa foi uma decisão tua! O Ministério só fez aquilo que deveria ter feito.

-Que indelicado da minha parte, Ginevra, por favor trata-me por Draco.

-É Ginny, não Ginevra!

-Mas o teu nome é Ginevra, não _Ginny_. Acho um crime hediondo reduzir um nome tão forte a um apelidinho ridículo e infantil.

Ginny encolheu os ombros, com uma pose altiva, e voltou a insistir:

-Como é ser-se pobre?

Draco deu um sorriso irónico.

-Achas-te muito importante, _Ginevra,_ por agora teres algum dinheiro? Pois bem, por baixo dessa aparência luxuosa e roupa de marca, continuas a ser a mesma ruivinha sardenta, ridícula e apaixonada pelo Santo-Potter.

Ginevra não se deixou abalar pelas palavras dele, percebendo-se que tinha posto o "dedo na ferida", na coisa que mais o incomodava.

-Ouviste bem o que eu disse? – Draco insistiu, irritado por não obter qualquer resposta – Aposto todos os meus últimos galeões em como a tua mãe, que mais parece um barril de banhas, continua fornicando com o reles adorador de _muggles _que é o teu pai, continuando a produzir irmãos coelhos para ti.

Isso tinha sido o bastante, pensou Ginny, irritada. Ninguém falava mal da sua família. Ninguém.

Ginevra deu uma com toda a sua força na face pálida de Draco, que não o conseguiu evitar. A cabeça dele moveu-se ligeiramente para o lado com o impacto, enquanto que os cabelos dele, antes maravilhosa e rigorosamente penteados, estavm parcialmente cobrindo os olhos dele. Uma marca vermelha de cinco elegantes dedos femininos estavam agora marcados no seu rosto.

-Como te atreves? – Ele vociferou, com rancor, os olhos cinzentos faiscando perigosamente.

Num gesto rápido prendeu os pulsos dela e, prensando-a com força contra o sofá, tomou os lábios dela nos seus, num beijo sôfrego.

Draco só queria transmitir a sua raiva. Não estava beijando-a com o intuito de saborear aquele beijo; ele estava apenas tentando transmitir-lhe toda a raiva que sentia naquele beijo bruto. Afinal de contas, a primeira regra que aprendera era que, sempre que um mulher lhe batesse, ele devia correspondê-la com um beijo.

Não obstante, aquele beijo era diferente de todos os outros. Era um beijo selvagem e bruto, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual e perverso.

Eles separaram-se, ofegantes. Os olhos cinza perfuraram o âmbar do olhos dela, e como resposta, Ginevra puxou-o pela camisa para outro beijo.

O rangido de um porta a abrir. O deleito daquele beijo novamente selvagem. As mãos dela, que puxavam com força o cabelo dele, largaram-no nesse mesmo instante. Os corpos separaram-se, e logo que ele abriu a boca para falar, os olhos dela suplicaram que ele mantivesse o silêncio.

-Ginny, querida! – Draco conhecia aquela voz, enquanto observava um homem moreno de olhos verdes e óculos redondos abraçar pela cintura aquela que ele beijava segundos antes. Só então o moreno reparou nele.

-Quem é _ele_? – indagou ele, acenando com a cabeça para Draco.

Draco adiantou-se, dizendo:

-Olhem, olhem, se não é o Santo-Potter!

-Malfoy! Como é que eu não reparei logo! Com esses cabelos oxigenados, quem mais poderia ser?

-Não sabia que andavas a reparar em mim, Potter. Poder ficar a saber que não tens nenhuma hipótese comigo, Pottynho, a minha onda é outra; a mim só me interessam mulheres.

Potter e Draco se encararam, a tensão perceptível no ar. Foi Ginny quem quebrou o clima tenso:

-Harry, Draco Malfoy está aqui apenas e exclusivamente para me fazer uma entrevista. – Harry indagou-a com o olhar. – O Malfoy trabalha como repórter.

-Então se é só e apenas uma entrevista, creio que o Malfoy não se importa que eu fique aqui a observar.

-Claro que não me importo, Potter-Cicatriz, desde que não atrapalhes nem interrompas o meu trabalho, para mim é indiferente.

Harry deu uma gargalhada fria e um pouco cruel, nada comum ao Potter que Draco conhecia desde a infância.

-Um Malfoy, a trabalhar? Como é que te sentes agora que os Weasley's são ricos e o pobretão aqui és tu?

Draco cerrou os punhos, tentando controlar a sua raiva, para que nada explodisse _sem querer_.

**«But I don't mind**  
Mas eu não me importo

**As long as there's a bed beneath the stars that shine**  
Contando que haja uma cama em baixo das estrelas que brilham

**I'll be fine**  
Eu estarei bem

**If you give me a minute**  
Se me deres um minuto

**A man's got a limit**  
Um homem tem limite

**I can't get a life if my heart's not in it»**  
Eu não posso ter uma vida se o meu coração não estiver nela

-Bem, Potter, o que posso dizer? Eu não me importo de viver assim, contando que tenha uma cama onde dormir, eu estarei bem. Não é preciso te preocupares. – Acrescentou Draco, irónico

-Eu não estava preocupado. Estava com esperanças de voltar a ver a tua cara de furão mais uma vez: No teu funeral. – Rugiu Potter.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, crianças, por amor de Merlin, comportem-se – Exigiu Ginevra, rodando os olhos nas órbitas.

------

A entrevista decorria normalmente, ou melhor, o mais normalmente possível a dois inimigos de infância que se reencontram. Draco arriscava de vez em quando dar um olhar charmoso para Ginny, ou então, deixava os seus olhos se perderem nas curvas sinuosas do corpo dela. Potter, embora infinitamente obtuso, acabou percebendo que Malfoy estava "flirtando" com Ginny.

-Querida, acho que o Malfoy já tem o suficiente para a reportagem dele.

-Potter, quem sabe se já tem material suficiente para elaborar a reportagem, sou eu, afinal, eu sou o repórter – Draco apontou para si próprio, como se explicasse a uma criancinha de três anos – tu és o observador. Não tens o direito de intervir sem um bom pretexto.

-JÁ CHEGA, MALFOY, EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ TENHA CONTINUIDADE!

-Olha aqui, Potter, todos os homens têm limite e, parabéns, fizeste-me perder a cabeça. Apenas por respeito à Weasley que, embora seja uma Weasley, continua a ser uma mulher, é que eu não te parto já essa fuça, senão eu já o teria feito – Draco falou tudo isto num tão baixo, porém, extremamente rancoroso – Vou-me embora, não tenho a mínima pachorra para aturar isto.

Despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça para Ginny e saiu da sala.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, chegando ao Hall, onde ninguém sequer notou a sua presença.

«Olhem onde está agora o Grande Draco Malfoy. Sim senhora, parabéns, superaste-te.» Pensou Draco, ironicamente.

**«I lost my faith in the summer time**  
Eu perco a minha fé no tempo de Verão

'**Cause it don't stop raining**  
Porque não pára de chover

**The sky all day is as black as night**  
O céu todo o dia é tão negro quanto a noite

**But I'm not complaining»**  
Mas eu não me estou a queixar.

Assim que Draco Malfoy colocou um pé fora do Hall de entrada, fora como se alguém tivesse aberto um chuveiro. Grossas gotas de chuva caíam copiosamente das nuvens escuras, quase negras, que cobriam o céu, anteriormente azul.

Draco correu até ao seu veículo. Os cabelos, agora totalmente molhados, encontravam-se desalinhados e pingavam água. A roupa, também molhada, grudava no seu corpo. Era como se ele tivesse tomado um banho com roupa.

Praguejando, ligou a ignição do seu carro, dirigindo-se para a última tarefa do seu dia, antes de voltar para casa: Justificar o porquê de não entregar o artigo desse dia.

**«I begged my doctor for one more line**  
Eu implorei ao meu doutor por mais uma linha**  
**

**He said: "Son, words fail me**  
Ele disse: "Filho – as palavras falham-me**  
**

**It ain't no place to be killing time"**  
Isto não é sítio para estar a matar tempo"**  
**

**I guess I'm just lazy»**  
Eu suponho que sou apenas preguiçoso

-Malfoy, eu não estou satisfeita! – Falou a chefe de redacção, parecendo realmente chateada – E sabes porque é que eu não estou satisfeita? – Draco acenou que não com a cabeça – Porque não está sobre a minha secretária aquilo que deveria de estar!

-Hum… E o que é que deveria de estar?

-Não brinques comigo, Malfoy! Podes ser o melhor repórter deste jornal, mas mesmo assim eu não admito insubordinações da parte dos meus subordinados.

-Caso não tenha mais nenhuma informação para me dar, eu mesmo quero frisar um: um EX-subordinado.

-Co-como?

-Exactamente o que ouviu: Eu despeço-me. Apenas quero aquilo que me pertence, ou seja, os meus ordenados em atraso, e vou embora.

-Ma-mas… Malfoy, espera! Tens que reconsiderar! Este jornal não será o mesmo sem ti…

-Qual vai ser a grande diferença? É apenas menos um preguiçoso a trabalhar aqui… Afinal, é isso que todos nós somos considerados, certo? Eu suponho que sou apenas mais um preguiçoso!

-Ma-mas…

E deixando para trás uma chefe balbuciante, o excelentíssimo, digníssimo e presentemente molhado Draco Malfoy, atirando para trás das costas o seu casaco e os seus problemas, deixou aquela sala, definitivamente não se importando com o facto de estar desempregado e ter a conta do carro, da luz e do aluguer do apartamento por pagar. Afinal de contas, tal como tinha dito ao Potter, ele ficaria bem desde que tivesse um sítio para dormir debaixo das estrelas que brilham.

**«But I don't mind**  
Mas eu não me importo**  
**

**As long as there's a bed beneath the stars that shine**  
Contando que haja uma cama em baixo das estrelas que brilham**  
**

**I'll be fine**  
Eu estarei bem

**If you give me a minute**  
Se me deres um minuto**  
**

**A man's got a limit**  
Um homem tem limite

**I can't get a life if my heart's not in it»**  
Eu não posso ter uma vida se o meu coração não estiver nela

* * *

**N/A2:** TALVEZ, eu faça continuação. Aliás, eu tenho em ideia de fazer uma continuação, mas ainda não sei. Mas provavelmente. E se fizer continuação, irá ser uma continuação com outra Short-Song-fic. Não vou fazer com que esta Short vire uma Fic com n capítulos, não mesmo. 


End file.
